Lazy Snuggles With Beautiful Memories
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Summer sun beat down on them, but they had each other to curl up with and the past to fondly remember. *Spain/Belgium/Romano equal three way relationship.* *Fill to the Hetalia Kink Meme.*


She sprawled out next to her closest friends or something just a smidgen more, her sky blue bikini half hidden from where she lay between the two men beside her.

Spain's body stretched languidly next to her, being the main person that practically dwarfed her with how stretched out he was, tanned skin, burying her not quite as tan skin.

Romano, on her other side, was more curled up against her, half leaning on her back, despite whatever he may say later about not liking to cuddle close.

His dark eyes tiredly closed as if the heat felt like too much despite how close they are to each other.

"So, do you ever miss the old days?" Spain shifted, long limbs slipping away from her, as he spun to lay on his side beside her, not quite touching her anymore which was both a relief in the heat of the Summer sun above them, and a disappointing choice as she wished that he'd stay as close to her as before.

"What do you mean?" Romano's lazy voice behind her soothed a distant part of her and warmed her heart; he was still close to her, more laying on her than anything else.

"Well," Spain trailed off as his mind wandered off in thought, "We used to live together and got to spend every day with each other."

"I was a kid." Romano grumbled behind her, and Belgium bit her lip to keep from laughing; Romano could be stubborn until the day he died.

"I liked it, a lot, actually." Belgium remembers how close of an eye her older brother sent her and Spain's way, like he didn't trust the Spaniard not to try anything, then again, they always snuck out of the Netherlands sight to kiss, so he was at least a little justified in his concern. "Romano was so cute!" She squealed as her mind finally flipped back to how tiny and absolutely adorable Romano was. Even then, he tried flirting with her.

"I was never cute." Romano grumbled, pulling away, and despite the heat, Belgium felt almost cold.

"You were the cutest, Lovi!" Spain smiled, and Belgium was glad that Spain was able to isolate his history so much from all that they were now; he never forgot how he adored Romano in a completely different way when the young half nation was just a little colony, and yet he still loved him for who he became in this way nowadays.

"You really were." Belgium smiled, ignoring how her lips arched up almost like she'd became a happy cat. She curled back up into Romano's belly, not minding too much when he shifted to sit up, giving her a faintly betrayed look, and let her relax against his legs with his arms a gentle cradle around her.

"Either way, you, too, obviously liked each other a lot back then." The grumble didn't cause a ripple of pain in her chest, just a gentle reminder that she and Spain hadn't been romantically interested back then in Lovi at all.

"Well, we were," Spain smiled, "But now we have you too!" Spain always managed to take a hold of the difficulties and obstacles of life with the ease and simplicity that few could ever have found.

"We love you lots, Lovi!" Belgium enthused, hoping that it sunk on somewhere near where she laid her heart, over his heart.

"I love you too." The grumble was faint, but the love was clear to Belgium and Spain regardless.

"Do you remember when Lovi asked me to kiss him? It was so cute." Belgium snuggled closer, ignoring the huff of her Italian boyfriend behind her.

"I do. It happened, because I was teaching him Spanish, and you have to start with the most interesting stuff first!" Spain chorused.

Romano shot them a dry look despite their enthusiasm.

"You can ask me now, Romano. Of course, I'll say yes." Belgium smiled, sending a well meaningful glance Lovi's way even though it took quite a bit of maneuvering in order to do so.

"I'm not asking." Lovino's face flushed red as he cuddled closer to Belgium's neck regardless and left a gentle kiss there, almost like a feather soft reminder that he can kiss her now.

"Lovi, you're adorable." Spain pressed closer, and Belgium slowly let a smile take over her face as Spain threw an arm casually over her waist and pulled close enough that very little air separated them.

He grunted, "I am not."

Spain hummed, "Remember harvesting our tomatoes in the field when it was hot?" Spain's smile was heartwarming to say the least, and Belgium couldn't help but remember it.  
Sadly enough, she wasn't always able to just help them out often then, and she remembers on days when she just couldn't find the time to reach out and harvest tomatoes, watching Spain and Romano joke like there was no tomorrow. Laughter belonged as easily in the fields as the tomatoes did.

Romano almost always came back with a half basket of tomatoes and insisted that he harvested as much as Spain did; she was almost completely positive that he'd eaten half a basket worth before he could bring his basket in.

Spain had always told her and anyone that could listen that Romano was the best help anyway; once, they'd gotten past misunderstanding, Spain surely doted on that kid more than anything.

Emma's smile grew soft and nearly motherly, "I remember. We should do that once again for old time's sake." Usually, she was busy and often, Romano was too when it came time for Spain to harvest his tomatoes.

"We should." Spain chirped, and Romano hummed an affirmative behind her.

Belgium wondered if he'd still eat at least a half basket full of tomatoes this time around.

She couldn't help how the sweet memories were just perfect under the Summer sun and relaxing on an old beach towel together; it meant the world that even though so much had changed, they still had each other.


End file.
